


Crude Technology

by morethanmedia



Category: Time Trax
Genre: Blood, Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Passes out, Unconscious, Whump, cared for, caretaker, weekly whump challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanmedia/pseuds/morethanmedia
Summary: Can SELMA save her Captain as he lays bleeding before her? One-shot whump fic part of a weekly whump challenge
Kudos: 4





	Crude Technology

It had been a weird day for Darien Lambert SELMA mused weird was the only correct description her processor could come up with to describe their current circumstances as she peers down at the Captain of the Fugitive Retrieval Unit who lay before her sitting against a wall in their current hotel room with his eyes closed but he, himself was fully awake with his hands pressed purposefully to his right side with blood leaking over his hands.

"Captain?"

"I know."

"The longer you leave it-"

"I know SELMA!"

Watching her Captain silently she waits for him to do what he must. Taking a few deep breaths Darien reaches with one bloodied hand to several hotel towels on the nearby nightstand as the lights in the room flicker and the deep rumble of the storm howling outside echoes in the quiet of the room.  
As he rolls the smaller of the two SELMA interjects "Perhaps you should call Detective Gonzalas before you proceed?"

"No SELMA, she'd only insist on a hospital."

"Which Captain is exactly where you should go, if something were to happen I am unable to provide medical aid." She reminds him unnecessarily. Looking up at the hologram projection Darien looks close to tears

"Even if I wanted to SELMA the lines are out with the storm." he adds as he finishes rolling the towel.

SELMA ponders the information for a moment "Twentieth-Century technology really is crude and dangerously unreliable in emergencies."

The Captain seems to laugh causing SELMA to raise her eyebrows "Something funny Captain?" Darien weakly shakes his head "I don't know what I'd do without you."  
SELMA smiles appreciatively at her Captain but it fades as she re-registers his situation and he sees this in her projected features too.

"I know now or never right?" and he takes the rolled towel and places it between his teeth and removes his other hand from the bloody source sticking out of his shirt buried in his side a splinter of clear glass with his blood still slowly bubbling up around it he grapes the shard bets he can with his blood-covered hands.

"Remember Captain straight out then pack the towel in the wound."

He nods and with one swift and sure pull the glass slides free of his body and more blood comes running out of the unblocked wound Darien screams through the towel he's biting into.

"The towel Captain!" SELMA speaks alarmed at his lack of action but he quickly grasps the secondary towel and presses it into the wound packing it whimpering as he does so once done he quickly brings the roll of clear plastic cooking wrap Saran Wrap SELMA called it and presses it over the packed towel and wound and painfully wraps it around his torsos several times to hold the impromptu bandage in place and finally severs the applied plastic from the roll and discards it then weakly reaches to the towel and remove it.

"S-SELMA?"

"Yes Captain?" her voice full of concern.

"I-I think I should have…" before he can complete what he was attempting to confess to her SELMA's internal alarm goes off.

"Your blood pressure is dropping dramatically Captain."

But it's too late Darien Lambert's eyes have lost all focus and sweat is rolling off his face unnaturally pale skin his breathing labored.

"Captain?!" SELMA tries calling to him again even though her scans already register the inevitable loss of consciousness from shock and blood loss her Captain's body is going through.

When another internal alarm goes off in her systems and she instantly evaporates into only voice mode as the door for the hotel rooms is forced open with one strong kick and a small dark-haired female of Hispanic origins SELMA quickly registers the individual as Detective Julia Gonzalas who expertly scans the room and quickly her eyes latch onto the slumped and bleeding figure of Captain Darien Lambert.

The five foot five detective double-checks the bathroom and the attached kitchenette before rushes to the fallen man's side evaluating him checking his pulse and breathing then places her own hands on the blood-soaked sopping towel he had used to staunch the flow.  
As the detective presses harder into the wound when the unconscious man suddenly grunts and in a fit of panic attempts to shove Gonzalas away from him but he's far too weak to be successful.

Captain?" she yelled at him and he collapses back against the wall his eyes fluttering and unfocused

"Captain Lambert I need you to look at me!"

He again doesn't answer as his head lolls woozily about unsatisfied with the situation the detective seems to have made a decision when she leaves the good captain and goes for the phone on the nightstand finding the phone lacking dial tone and connection the detective looks out through the part in the window blinds at the raging storm outside as a lightning bolt cuts across the black skies the detective turns and returns to the fallen man.  
With her Captain's temperature and blood pressure registering as dangerously low SELMA does the only thing she can think of to aid in their predicament, she projects into visual mode next to the detective.

"Hello, Detective Gonzales." She greets politely the detective nearly falls back in surprise and in one motion pulls her sidearm from the hip holster where it lives.

"Don't move! Where the hell did you come from?" but it does not take but a second for the seasoned detective to realize she's looking at and through the newly appeared female before her.

"Are you a-a ghost?" even as Gonzalas says it her voice if full of disbelief at the idea of ghosts

"No detective I am quite real, well, as real as a hologram can be I suppose." SELMA answers still politely as the unsure detective drops the aim of her sidearm slightly "I work for Captain Lambert actually."

SELMA adds helpfully "Which is why I appeared to you were… in a bit of a predicament as you can see my captain has lost consciousness and is suffered from a puncture wound and severe blood loss and the signal to the emergency services is out I'm afraid so your arrival here is most fortunate."

Now sure the apparent hologram before her is no threat Julia lowers her weapon and movies back towards the Captain still eyeing the projection uneasily.  
"I'm not sure what to do either… Do you have a name or code?"

SELMA steps closer to the two humans before her "I am SELMA. Or more officially Specified Encapsulated Limitless Memory Archive but most find SELMA easier."  
Gonzalas clicks her tongue "I wonder why." she comments dryly as once again takes stock of Lambert's wounded body.

"I know basic first aid which it looks like he's done but this is a little beyond me…"

"If you do nothing more with the wound my calculations show he has a less than 25% chance of surviving while his body heals itself over the next few hours but it would ultimately fail due to the fabric preventing the wound from closing however if you were to kindly help move the captain to the bed and remove the fabric his chances are projected at 56% chance of surviving these wounds if you help tend to him."

By the time SELMA had finished her predictions the detective once again stares, slightly unnerved

"He'll heal in the next few hours?"

"Oh yes, my Captain's physical abilities allow him to heal much quicker than the average people from this time."

The detective's curiosity about SELMA and the man she's been working with the last few weeks peaked but knowing that the questions will have to wait.

"Okay let's see if we can move you hm?" speaking to the unresponsive Captain she then wraps her arms around Darien's torso trying her damndest not to press on the wound as she shuffles him awkwardly under the eyes of the ever-watching hologram.

When she finally gets him to the hotel bed she gently lays him back before bringing his legs up and on the bed, the jostling disturbs the unconscious Darien who groans and stirs but settles quietly again.

As Gonzalas reaches for the stanching material stopping the bloody wound in Lambert's side she pauses.

"Are you sure?" she questions SELMA

"Quite sure," SELMA assures even though her statistics projects going on in her program background told a less than optimistic story.

The unnaturally nervous detective reaches and pulls the towel from its nesting place in the wound pulling caked-on blood with it letting a fresh slow drip of blood run down but even now the wound already shows signs of closing.

Later, as the storm continues another problem has arisen in the last half hour SELMA's scan alerted her to the spiking temperature of her captain at the time of 0140 hours his body temperature registered at 38.8 degrees and was climbing steadily the detective retired from retrieving a bowl from the kitchenette and filling it with cold water.

Sitting next to the shifting and restless Darien, Julia did her best to nurse the man but she internally questioned her efforts as the fever seemed to rage worse and worse.  
She tried her best to comfort him as he moaned and called out for people that were not there as the clock struck 0300 hours he seemed like his fever took a violent hold of him as he struggled physically to pull away from the detective's tendings.

Gonzalas could do little more than try and hold him to keep him from falling out of the bed and injuring himself further and after not three minutes or two minutes and forty-six seconds, SELMA logged he suddenly goes lax and lays still his breathing labored from efforts of his struggle and but suddenly his eyes start flutter ever so slightly opened still not aware but not delirious either as the detective takes the rag and gently wipes his face with the cool water.

Reviewing her sensors SELMA smiles excitedly at the detective

"Congratulations Detective Gonzalas, his fever has broken."

If she wasn't sure that SELMA was a hologram she was almost positive SELMA was relieved.

Hearing the captain groan she looks back to Darien who weakly blinks at her

"Detective…?" Looking to SELMA projected behind her smiling happily at him

"Wha... happened?"

The detective laughs

"Welcome back Captain Lambert."  
~~~ The End~~~


End file.
